


Burning Soul 3. Даже Гандам отступает перед силой неко-ушек

by Korue



Series: Burning Soul [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение аушки про Хиджикату-босса Йорозуи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Soul 3. Даже Гандам отступает перед силой неко-ушек

«Путь в тысячу ри начинается с одного шага», гласит древняя мудрость. «Серьёзные проблемы всегда начинаются с пустяка», по-своему понимал скрытый в ней смысл Хиджиката. Вот и тот день, когда они впервые столкнулись с пиратами Харусаме, начался совершенно безобидно – с выгула домашнего любимца.  
– Сого, пора гулять с Гори-саном, – сказал Хиджиката, удобно устраиваясь перед телевизором.   
Встреча с клиентом была назначена на полдень, так что, он мог провести спокойный час за просмотром дорамы.  
– Я думаю, что сегодня гулять с Гори-саном должны вы, – отозвался Сого.  
– Это ещё почему? Твоё животное, ты его и выгуливай.  
– Не то чтобы я не хотел гулять с Гори-саном, – Сого ласково потрепал гориллу по мохнатой лапе, – но вы, Хиджиката-сан, тоже должны проводить с ним время. Вы его совсем не любите.  
Гори-сан закинул голову к потолку и горестно заревел так, что у Хиджикаты заложило уши.  
– Ладно-ладно, – пробормотал он, нехотя беря поводок, – так и быть, погуляю с ним разочек.  
Сого моментально запрыгнул на диван, схватил пульт и включил телевизор. 

– На самом деле я хорошо к тебе отношусь, – объяснял Хиджиката уже на улице. – Просто Сого пора учиться ответственности.  
Гори-сан согласно заворчал, он был понимающий парень. Так они и гуляли – самурай с гориллой на поводке. Прохожие пялились им вслед, дети показывали пальцем, особо впечатлительные спешили перейти на другую сторону улицы. Гори-сан заглядывался на девушек в коротких кимоно, но держал себя в руках, и всё было замечательно, пока они не прошли мимо лотка с фруктами. При всей своей замечательности Гори-сан всё же был гориллой – едва увидев бананы, он встал как вкопанный и, хотя Хиджиката вроде бы не был обделён физической силой, сдвинуть питомца с места у него не получилось.   
– О, Хиджиката-кун, какая неожиданная встреча.  
Следом за одной неприятностью тут же образовалась и другая.  
– Са…саки… по…моги, – пропыхтел Хиджиката, отчаянно пытаясь оттащить исходящего слюной Гори-сана от фруктов и дрожащего продавца.  
– Я бы с радостью, если бы понимал, что ты делаешь – пытаешься спасти продавца от злобной гориллы, или же хочешь натравить своё животное на этого беднягу.  
От Сасаки как всегда не было никакого толку. В конце-концов, пришлось пойти на компромисс – Хиджиката купил связку бананов, а Гори-сан снова стал паинькой.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что ты заведёшь животное, – задумчиво протянул Сасаки, – никогда не замечал в тебе любви к братьям нашим меньшим.  
Хиджиката мог бы возразить, что Гори-сан и слово «меньший» никак не сочетаются, но его внимание привлекло кое-что другое.  
– Э, Сасаки, – сказал он медленно. – Это что?  
Сасаки поспешно ощупал себя.  
– У меня что-то на лице? На одежде?  
Хиджиката покачал головой, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. С внешним видом у Сасаки всё было в порядке, проблема заключалась в другом – рядом с ним, вцепившись в его рукав, стояла незнакомая Хиджикате девушка. Очень юная и очень красивая – Гори-сан чуть бананом не подавился, глядя на неё. Белая кожа, длинные иссиня-чёрные волосы, развитая фигура, которую только подчёркивали короткие шортики и символический топик. Кроме того, словно этого было недостаточно, чтобы привлечь всеобщее внимание, её голову венчали небольшие пушистые кошачьи ушки. Ушки Хиджикату и добили.   
– Это что? – повторил он строго.  
Сасаки обернулся, словно только сейчас заметил свою спутницу.  
– А, это Нобуме.  
– Эскорт-услуги?  
– Конечно же, нет! За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
– Даже и не знаю, – саркастически протянул Хиджиката. – Раньше я не замечал за тобой любви к несовершеннолетним.  
Сасаки выглядел возмущённым, насколько позволял его ограниченный спектр эмоций.  
– Ты всё неправильно понял.  
– Ну да. Такими темпами тебя загребут за педофилию раньше, чем за разбрасывание бомб. Кошачьи уши ты на неё зачем нацепил?  
Сасаки пожал плечами.  
– Как будто я могу что-то с этим поделать. Да и уши не проблема по сравнению с хвостом.  
Он завёл руку куда-то Нобуме за спину (Хиджиката и Гори-сан смущённо покраснели) и вытащил кончик длинного, тонкого, покрытого чёрной шёрсткой хвоста. Хиджиката моргнул, хвост раздражённо дёрнулся.  
– Она что – аманто?  
Сасаки огляделся по сторонам, хотя они и так были одни в переулке, и объяснил.  
– На днях я со своими людьми разгромил логово торговцев живым товаром. Я думал, они крадут земных женщин и продают их на другие планеты, но всё оказалось ещё хуже – они крали женщин-аманто и продавали их нашим богачам с извращёнными вкусами. Омерзительно. В их логове я и нашёл Нобуме. Она с планеты Неко-Мими.  
– И такая есть?!  
– Женщины их расы пользуются спросом у работорговцев из-за ушек и хвостика, которые так нравятся мужчинам во всех уголках Вселенной, – Сасаки вздохнул. – Боюсь, ей много пришлось пережить – она знает наш язык, но почти не разговаривает и всё время держится за меня, как видишь.  
– И ты что, решил заботиться о ней? – поразился Хиджиката.  
– А что мне ещё оставалось, не бросать же её.  
– И тебя не беспокоит, что она из Аманто, которых ты так мечтаешь изгнать с Земли?  
– Помолчи, Хиджиката, – резко сказал Сасаки.   
Пришлось замолчать. С самого начала их знакомства Сасаки звал его «Хиджикатой-куном», и если он вдруг переходил на одну лишь фамилию, это означало высшую степень серьёзности.  
– Она же ещё ребёнок, – добавил Сасаки мягче.  
Хиджиката только покачал головой – кто бы мог подумать, что Сасаки способен вот так к кому-то привязаться.  
– Ах да, – внезапно сказал тот привычным деловым тоном. – Хотел предупредить тебя кое о чём.  
– Ну?  
– Видишь ли… в последнее время я не раз перешёл дорогу преступным группировкам Аманто, так что, будь, пожалуйста, поосторожнее. И своих подопечных предупреди.  
– С чего бы это? – нахмурился Хиджиката. – Мы в твоих делах не участвуем.  
Сасаки поправил монокль.  
– Так то оно так, но ведь они об этом не догадываются. Если узнают, кто вы такие, то сразу решат, что вы со мной заодно. Согласись – сложно поверить в то, что командир Шинсенгуми бездействует, пока его соратники сражаются против режима.  
– Только не начинай снова.   
Объяснять не имело смысла, Сасаки бы всё равно не понял. Главная разница между ними заключалась в том, что Сасаки сражался за идею, а Хиджиката – за людей. К сожалению, в отличие от идей люди были смертны.  
– Мне пора, – хмуро сказал Хиджиката. – А ты, если решил заботиться об этой девушке, начни одевать её прилично.  
Настроение испортилось. Он оставил бывшего соратника сюсюкать со своей девочкой-кошкой и повёл Гори-сана в офис – пора было идти на встречу с клиентом.

Дом был большой, в традиционном стиле, богатый и мрачный. В заставленных мебелью комнатах царило запустение, молчаливые слуги казались призраками, и глаза хозяина дома, пожилого мужчины в траурных одеждах, были пусты и мертвы.   
Хиджиката с тоской посмотрел сквозь раздвинутые сёдзи в сад – за ночь сакура расцвела, окутав всё прозрачным розовым флёром. Хотелось поскорее выйти из этого мёртвого дома на воздух под летящие душистые лепестки.  
– Вчера я похоронил дочь, – сказал старик глухим безжизненным голосом.  
– Наши соболезнования, – отозвался Хиджиката, но тот лишь качнул головой и продолжил монотонно.  
– Она была ещё совсем юной… невинной, моя девочка. Её тело выловили в реке три дня назад.  
На этом он замолчал, низко склонив голову. Хиджиката переглянулся с Сого и Ямазаки, а потом со всей возможной вежливостью напомнил:  
– Вы хотели нанять нас для какой-то работы?  
– Да, именно так, – старик положил на стол перед собой портрет в рамке. – Вот её фотография.  
Из траурной рамки на них смотрела девушка лет шестнадцати с простым круглым лицом и беспечной улыбкой.  
– Чем мы можем вам помочь? – спросил Хиджиката спокойно.  
Сочувствие – штука бесполезная, а при их работе ещё и опасная.  
– Я хочу знать, кто виновен в её смерти.  
– А что говорит полиция? – спросил Ямазаки.  
Впервые за всё время в глазах старика появилась живая эмоция – ненависть.  
– Передозировка наркотиков, – он словно выплюнул это слово. – Они говорят, сейчас появился какой-то новый наркотик Аманто, слишком сильный для людей. По неопытности можно не рассчитать дозу, так они говорят... Моя Фумико была хорошей девочкой. После смерти жены я растил её в одиночку и старался обеспечить её всем. Возможно, я избаловал её, но она никому не желала зла. Она не должна была умирать!  
Он снова умолк, прикрыв глаза рукой. Хиджиката выждал пару секунд, прежде чем уточнить:  
– И вы хотите…  
– Чтобы вы нашли тех, кто продал этот наркотик моей дочери.  
Хиджиката испытал сильное желание закурить – ничего себе задание!  
– Разве полиция этим не занимается? – спросил Сого.  
Старик отмахнулся.  
– Я не верю полиции, они все заодно. Аманто давно купили с потрохами и наше правительство, и полицию.  
Хиджиката невольно вспомнил кудрявого придурка из СВО, уж его то точно нельзя было купить, но говорить об этом убитому горем отцу смысла не имело.  
– Вы, должно быть, ошиблись, – сказал он сухо. – Мы не хитокири.  
Старик поднял на него сухие воспалённые глаза, и Хиджиката вдруг понял, что он довольно молод, просто скорбь состарила его раньше времени.  
– Об этом не волнуйтесь. Просто найдите их, а остальное предоставьте мне. В моём семействе достаточно мужчин, которые ещё помнят, что значит быть самураями.  
Хиджиката с трудом удержался от того, чтобы сообщить старику, как они счастливы оказаться соучастниками кровной мести.  
– У вас есть какие-то зацепки? – взял на себя инициативу Сого.  
– Да, её блокнот. В день… смерти она собиралась на встречу, в бар под названием «Синий тунец». Если вы…  
– Нет, – сказал Хиджиката, вставая, – эта работа не для нас. Обратитесь к кому-нибудь другому. Сейчас много ронинов болтаются без дела.  
Он собрался поклониться и уйти, но старик, проявив удивительную прыть, бросился вперёд и повалился ему в ноги.  
– Пожалуйста, возьмитесь за это дело! Умоляю!  
Хиджиката опешил.  
– Эй, эй, – пробормотал он растерянно, – успокойтесь…  
Но старик лишь крепче обхватил его колени.  
– В конце-концов, мы можем просто выследить наркоторговцев, и сообщить информацию, ни во что не вмешиваясь, – подал голос Ямазаки.  
– Или просто перерезать их по-тихому, – добавил Сого кровожадно.  
– Пожалуйста! – повторил старик.  
Да они просто издеваются!  
– Нет, – повторил Хиджиката твёрдо. – Даже не уговаривайте.

Они стояли в переулке перед входом в бар «Синий Тунец».  
– Напомните, как мы здесь оказались, – с неудовольствием спросил Хиджиката.  
– Это всё ваша добросердечность, Хиджиката-сан, – с готовностью ответил Сого.  
– «Моя» что?  
– Не притворяйтесь – все знают, что у нашего Демона мягкое сердце и чуткая душа.  
– Хиджиката-сан очень добрый, – подтвердил Ямазаки с улыбкой.  
– А вы то сами? Как будто не уговаривали меня взяться за это дело!  
– Мы люди маленькие, – весело объяснил Сого. – А вы – наш лидер, ваше слово – закон.  
– Почаще вспоминай об этом!  
Хиджиката тяжело вздохнул – как ни крути, а в том, что он позволил себя уговорить, был виноват только он сам и никто больше.   
Внутри бар оказался настоящим притоном. Будь Хиджиката полицейским, он бы арестовал здесь всех за один только внешний вид. Хотя, не похоже, чтобы полиция вообще здесь появлялась.  
Они сели за столик у стены и уставились в меню, стараясь незаметно изучить обстановку. Всем здесь заправляли аманто. Бармен, официанты, вышибалы – все были инопланетянами. Среди посетителей тоже преобладали аманто, но встречались и люди. В основном, опустившиеся мужчины средних лет, однако были здесь и совсем молодые парни и девушки с бледными, измождёнными лицами и лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Отравленные наркотиком, как и дочь их клиента. Кто знает, как скоро их родители будут также сидеть в пустом доме над фотографией в траурной рамке.  
Хиджиката сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как сердце переполняется ненавистью. Когда двадцать лет назад пришельцы впервые вышли на контакт с человечеством, они заявили, что пришли с миром. Они безвозмездно предлагали продвинутую медицину и технологии, и, конечно же, люди не устояли. Следовало послать их к чертям ещё тогда, а сейчас, когда они пиявками вцепились в Землю, было уже поздно. Интересно, мятежники сами понимают, какого монстра породили, или власть окончательно затмила им разум?  
Хиджиката глубоко вдохнул, восстанавливая душевное равновесие, и сказал по-деловому:  
– Надо разделиться. Сого, ты подходишь по возрасту, так что притворишься клиентом. Можешь купить дозу, раз уж старик расщедрился на задаток, но смотри, не увлекайся.  
– Не бойся, мамочка, – отозвался Сого со смирением, – я не стану употреблять наркотики.  
– Главное, чтобы ты не просадил деньги клиента на собственные развлечения.   
Судя по тому, как помрачнел Сого, именно этим он и собирался заняться.  
– Ямазаки, ты соберёшь информацию. Кто владеет клубом, какая из местных банд их крышует, кто крутится вокруг и так далее. Факты, слухи, догадки, всё, что сможешь выяснить.  
– Есть!  
Сого подозрительно прищурился.  
– А вы чем займётесь?  
– Буду ждать результатов, – Хиджиката усмехнулся. – А если вы слажаете, я приду и спасу вас.  
Ямазаки коротко улыбнулся, а Сого начал ныть, что не намерен работать, пока кое-кто прохлаждается, но Хиджиката уже не слушал. Его внимание привлекла девушка в глубине бара. В первую очередь взгляд зацепился за её волосы – даже по нынешним меркам, зелёный, это было чересчур. А ещё она была ровесницей покойной дочери их клиента, и Хиджиката почувствовал безосновательное беспокойство. Впрочем, понаблюдав за ней немного, он понял, что для беспокойства основания были. Девушка вела себя подозрительно – явно нервничала, постоянно озиралась по сторонам, словно ждала кого-то, и непрестанно облизывала сухие губы. Хиджиката решил, что не будет большого вреда, если он понаблюдает за ней немного.  
Сого проследил за его взглядом и поджал губы.  
– Заглядываетесь на женщин во время работы?  
Зеленовласка встала из-за своего столика и поспешила в сторону туалета.  
– Подозрительная девчонка, – отозвался Хиджиката, отодвигая стул. – Стоит за ней проследить.  
– И чем же она подозрительна? Кроме того, что молодая и симпатичная, – сварливо поинтересовался Сого.  
Он становился совершенно невыносимым, когда начинал следить за его моральным обликом, но сейчас Хиджикату это не волновало. Быстро пройдя через зал и завернув за угол, он успел увидеть проблеск зелёного и закрывающуюся дверь. Девчонка определённо была подозрительной. Хотя бы потому, что зашла в мужской туалет.  
Хиджиката подошёл к незахлопнувшейся до конца двери и прислушался. Из туалета доносились приглушённые голоса, и он напряг слух, стараясь понять, что происходит.   
– Пожалуйста, я вас прошу! – говорила женщина, очевидно, та самая девушка.  
– Что мне твои просьбы, – отозвался грубый мужской голос. – Нет денег – нет дозы.  
– Но я не могу… Мне очень надо!  
– Отцепись, шлюха!  
Послышался звук удара, и девушка коротко вскрикнула. Хиджиката сжал рукоять меча, с трудом заставляя себя оставаться на месте.  
Девушка невнятно сказала что-то сквозь рыдания.  
– Заткнись! Проваливай отсюда и без денег не возвращайся! Нам не нужны истерички, привлекающие лишнее внимание. Будешь шуметь, сплавим тебя по реке, поняла.  
Хиджиката отступил от двери в сомнении. Судя по всему, дочь их клиента не просто умерла от передозировки, а была убита этими скотами. Дело принимало уж совсем серьёзный оборот. Следовало проследить за ублюдками, чтобы они вывели их на след главаря, а потом передать информацию клиенту и умыть руки. Да, именно так и следовало сделать, но он колебался, не в состоянии сдвинуться с места. А потом снова послышался звук удара, вскрик, шум от падения тела, и сомнений больше не осталось. Хиджиката с облегчением пнул дверь ногой и ворвался в помещение.  
Девушка без сознания лежала на полу, а над ней склонились двое звероподобных аманто. Один, с головой хряка, как раз заносил ногу, чтобы пнуть лежащую, и Хиджиката со всей силы впечатал кулак в его рыло. Хряк хрюкнул и повалился на пол как сноп. Второго Хиджиката ударил рукоятью меча в солнечнее сплетение и наклонился к девушке. Она была жива, но без сознания, лицо и волосы в крови. Вот ублюдки! Хиджиката от души пнул ближайшее тело и собрался поднять девушку, чтобы вынести отсюда.  
– Эй, что здесь происходит?!  
В туалет ввалились сразу несколько аманто – Хиджиката был слишком зол, чтобы считать.  
– Вы как раз вовремя, – сказал он, выходя вперёд так, чтобы загородить девушку собой.   
Тех, кто бросился первыми, он раскидал без усилий, остальные стали поосторожнее, так что, пришлось взяться за меч, но в любом случае, они не должны были стать серьёзной проблемой.  
– Отвратительно, – сказали за его спиной.  
Хиджиката резко обернулся и увидел ещё одного аманто, выходящего из кабинки.   
Этот был бы похож на человека, если бы не сизая кожа. Высокий, с надменной рожей, в плаще и с мечом на поясе – кажется, Хиджиката случайно нарвался на крупную шишку.   
– Отвратительно, – повторил сизолицый. – Одна назойливая мошка, это ещё полбеды, но целая толпа докучливых насекомых – это уже антисанитария.  
Он посмотрел на Хиджикату с презрением и вытащил из ножен прямой широкий меч.  
– С паразитами надо бороться, – сказал он значительно.  
– Единственные паразиты здесь – вы, – огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
Аманто скривил губы в усмешке, а потом схватил бесчувственную девушку за волосы и швырнул прямо в него, словно куклу.  
У Хиджикаты не было выбора, он подхватил девчонку, и тут же почувствовал, как в бок вонзается сталь. Он вслепую отбил ещё один удар и отступил назад.   
– Добейте, – приказал сизолицый, брезгливо вытирая меч платочком.  
Аманто надвигались, пытаясь взять его в кольцо, девушка висела на руке мёртвым грузом, одежда быстро пропитывалась кровью. Он мог бы сражаться с таким ранением или с девицей в руках, но сражаться, будучи раненным и отягощённым ношей, это было уже чересчур. Хиджиката быстро огляделся и попятился к стене. Аманто атаковали одновременно и, пытаясь уберечь девушку, он словил несколько поверхностных ударов. Драться в такой ситуации было невозможно.  
Хиджиката взмахнул мечом наугад, заставляя противников отшатнуться, а потом подбежал к окну и выпрыгнул, прижимая к себе девчонку. Падение со второго этажа было явно предпочтительнее смерти от мечей аманто. Они рухнули на что-то, более мягкое чем асфальт, но всё равно, слишком твёрдое для его костей. Сквозь ослепительную вспышку боли Хиджиката ещё успел сообразить, что они упали на мешки с мусором, а потом боль затопила всё вокруг, и он потерял сознание.

Мир был одноцветным – красное закатное небо и красная от крови земля. Красивое, должно быть, зрелище, но Хиджиката не мог оценить его по достоинству – большая часть пролитой крови принадлежала им.   
Шинсенгуми, оказавшиеся в ловушке между рекой и вражеской армией, отбивали одну атаку за другой, изредка переходя в наступление. Так раненый волк огрызается на лающую свору. Проблема была не в численности врага, а в картечи – с тех пор, как мятежники заручились поддержкой Аманто, их превосходство в вооружении стало подавляющим.   
А хуже всего было то, что их отряд, похоже, бросили здесь умирать – подкрепление, обещанное в полдень, не пришло ни в два, ни в шесть, ни в десять вечера. Когда потрёпанный авангард вернулся из очередной захлебнувшейся контратаки, Хиджиката созвал военный совет.  
Они собрались вокруг него, глядя с надеждой, словно он был магом, способным сотворить для них чудо. Окровавленные, израненные, со снесённым черепом, изрешечённой пулями грудью, вываливающимися из вспоротого живота кишками – его люди, которых он привёл сюда на смерть. Кейске подполз ближе всех, опираясь на локти и оставляя за собой кровавый след. Он погиб ещё до войны в одной из бесчисленных стычек с мятежниками, и только осознав это, Хиджиката понял, что спит. Он попытался сосредоточиться, чтобы проснуться, и у него почти получилось, по крайней мере, разгромленный лагерь и живые мертвецы исчезли.  
Теперь мир был двухцветным – чёрное небо, красная земля. Сражение давно закончилось, и на поле боя осталось только двое выживших – Хиджиката и Сого, которого он тащил на спине. Земля была завалена трупами и брошенным оружием, под ногами противно хлюпало, он спотыкался, но продолжал идти, ведь Сого нужно было как можно скорее доставить к врачу.  
– Хиджиката-сан!  
– Потерпи, Сого, – отозвался он через силу. – Мы скоро придём, всё будет хорошо.  
– Хиджиката-сан…  
Это не был голос Сого, Хиджиката оглянулся и увидел ползущего к нему человека. И ещё одного. И ещё.  
– Командующий!.. Хиджиката-сан!..  
Они ползли со всех сторон – полусгнившие тела и выбеленные временем скелеты – ползли к нему. Тянули растопыренные костяные пальцы, разевали безгубые рты, смотрели на него чёрными провалами глазниц – с надеждой.  
Хиджиката отвернулся от них и пошёл, почти побежал прочь. Не ради себя, сам он был бы рад умереть вместе с ними, а ради Сого.  
– Хиджиката-сан!..  
Голос шёл прямо из-за плеча, и Хиджиката, холодея, обернулся – на спине он нёс скелет. Обрывки знакомой одежды каким-то чудом ещё держались на рёбрах, прядка светлых волос прилипла к черепу – Сого был мёртв, он погиб, также как и остальные, а Хиджиката не смог спасти никого, даже его, зато выжил сам.   
– Командующий! – шептали мёртвые, звали остаться с ними. – Хиджиката-сан… Хиджика…  
– …та-кун! Ты меня слышишь? Хиджиката-кун, проснись!  
Хиджиката моргнул, медленно выныривая из липких объятий кошмара, и увидел склонившегося над ним Сасаки. В его бесцветных глазах, если хорошо его знать, можно было разглядеть некоторую толику беспокойства.   
– Ты кричал во сне, – сказал Сасаки.   
Хиджиката потёр лицо и огляделся – они находились в его комнате в офисе Йорозуи, штора закрывала окно, создавая приятный полумрак.  
– Приснилось сражение при Тоба-Фушими, – сказал он коротко.  
– Понятно, – отозвался Сасаки. – Мне иногда тоже снится... всякое.  
Они помолчали. Это был всего лишь дурной сон – в реальности он смог вывести отряд из окружения, пусть с потерями, но всё же спас большинство. Вот только им некуда было идти – пока солдаты проливали свою кровь, аристократы продали их всех ради спасения своих шкур. Эдо был сдан без боя, а Сёгуну пришлось бежать. Им всем пришлось бежать. Сасаки был тяжело ранен, и Мимаваригуми распались, а Шинсенгуми всё продолжали сражаться, храня верность присяге, чести – всему, что казалось важным. Но когда и Сёгун погиб, у Хиджикаты не осталось ни единой причины продолжать этот бессмысленный бой. Он распустил отряд и приказал своим бойцам разойтись, исчезнуть, начать новую жизнь. Это было справедливо, они и так шли за ним слишком долго. Даже странно, что Сого и Ямазаки продолжали оставаться с ним...  
Хиджиката вскинулся, вскочил на футоне, и тут же сложился пополам от нахлынувшей боли.  
– С ума сошёл? – возмутился Сасаки, силком укладывая его обратно. – Ты тяжело ранен, тебе нельзя так резко двигаться.  
– Что… что случилось?  
Сасаки вздохнул.  
– Я давно пытаюсь выследить этих наркоторговцев, так что, мои люди присматривали за баром. Они видели, как вы туда вошли, но так и не вышли, и забеспокоились. Стали обходить территорию и нашли тебя, истекающего кровью, в обнимку с бессознательной девушкой. Умеешь ты жить, Хиджиката-кун.  
– Что с девушкой?  
– Спит в соседней комнате. Мы дали ей снотворное, но я не знаю, как сильно наркотик повлиял на её организм, и оправится ли она.  
– А Сого и Ямазаки?  
Сасаки развёл руками.  
– Мы не знаем, куда они делись.  
Хиджиката попытался встать.  
– Их схватили… Пусти, я должен их найти!  
Сасаки снова с силой уложил его на спину.  
– Не говори ерунды. У тебя дырка в животе и пара рёбер сломаны, не считая мелких ранений и ушибов. С такими ранами ты даже себя защитить не можешь, не то что других.  
– Я должен… – скинуть руку Сасаки не получалось, раны горели огнём, а затылок был словно свинцовый, но Хиджиката просто не мог успокоиться и остаться лежать в кровати, когда его люди, возможно…  
– Давай так, – предложил Сасаки, – Ты отдохнёшь немного, а я постараюсь выяснить, куда их увели. Полчаса, не больше.   
Хиджиката помотал головой.  
– Нельзя терять время. Я пойду их искать, а ты, если что-то выяснишь, позвони.  
Сасаки сдержанно вздохнул.  
– Иногда ты бываешь невыносимо-упрямым идиотом, Хиджиката-кун, – сообщил он любезно. – Не обижайся, но это правда.  
И убрал руку, позволяя встать. Хиджиката осторожно сел, переждал короткий приступ головокружения и попробовал напрячь мышцы. Терпимо. Ходить с такими ранами, наверное, было нельзя, а вот сражаться – вполне. Он огляделся в поисках меча и увидел тазик с водой, стоявший рядом с футоном. Очевидно, Сасаки делал ему компрессы, чтобы сбить жар.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Хиджиката искренне. – Если выживу в этой заварушке, буду у тебя в долгу.  
– В таком случае, не оскорбляй меня, – Сасаки встал и протянул ему руку. – Или ты всерьёз думаешь, что я позволю тебе пойти одному?  
Признаться, Хиджиката надеялся на его помощь, но просить, учитывая их разногласия, не решился. Благодарности тоже были излишними, поэтому он просто сказал: «Извини», и принял протянутую руку.  
Пожалуй, не стоило вставать так резко – перед глазами потемнело, к горлу подступила тошнота, и ему пришлось опереться на Сасаки, пережидая приступ отвратительной слабости. Тот осуждающе вздохнул, но ничего не сказал, понимал, что бесполезно. Немного придя в себя, Хиджиката отодвинулся и направился к платяному шкафу – надо было переодеться и запастись сигаретами.  
– Кстати, – сказал он, роясь в вещах, – раз ты следил за этим баром, то должен знать, кому он принадлежит.  
– Кое-что мне известно… Скажи, Хиджиката-кун, ты что-нибудь знаешь о пиратах Харусаме?  
– Впервые слышу.  
– Это мощнейшая преступная группировка во Вселенной. Хоть они и зовут себя пиратами, это настоящая армия с огромным военным флотом и тысячами солдат. Они хорошо организованы, дисциплинированны и беспрекословно подчиняются Совету Старейшин. Харусаме – сила, с которой вынуждены считаться все. Они запустили свои щупальца повсюду, в том числе и на Землю. Примерно треть преступлений в нашей стране связана с ними.  
Хиджиката сунул меч за пояс, а сигареты в рукав и, почувствовав себя во всеоружии, повернулся к Сасаки. Тот был занят тем, что проверял кодачи – вынув один меч из ножен, он придирчиво изучал лезвие. «Двуручный мечник», так его называли раньше. Если бы не беспокойство за Сого и Ямазаки, Хиджиката бы обрадовался тому, что сможет снова увидеть танец двух клинков.  
– И что, бар принадлежит Харусаме?  
– Не бар, наркотик. В последние месяцы они активно продвигали его в Эдо, а я пристально за ними наблюдал, – Сасаки вложил в ножны меч и обнажил второй. – Так что, я знаю, где находится их база. Скорее всего, Окиту-куна и твоего разведчика повезли туда.  
– Раз эти ребята так круты, то наверняка, там будет мощная охрана. Сколько у тебя людей?  
Сасаки покачал головой.  
– Если бы я хотел открытого столкновения, то не стал бы ждать несколько месяцев.  
Это было понятно – чем бы не кончился бой, без потерь всё равно не обойдётся. Сасаки наверняка был не в том положении, чтобы разбрасываться людьми, и Хиджиката не стал настаивать. Он подождал, пока Сасаки наденет пиджак и возьмёт мечи, а потом раздвинул седзи и вышел в общую комнату.  
Спасённая девушка крепко спала на диване, укрытая одеялом, Гори-сан умостился на втором диване.  
– Остаёшься за главного, Гори-сан, – сказал Хиджиката с преувеличенной бодростью. – Присмотри за ней, пока мы не вернёмся.  
Гори-сан издал жалобный звук, но послушно сел на пол рядом с девушкой. На него можно было положиться.   
Хиджиката и Сасаки вышли на улицу и остановились у перил. Перед домом стояла жёлтая легковушка с шашечками, Хиджиката был уверен, что такси никто не вызывал, но спрашивать, откуда взялась машина, не стал. Вместо этого он сунул в рот сигарету, щёлкнул зажигалкой и наконец-то закурил. Сначала глубоко затянулся, потом медленно, с наслаждением, выдохнул. Никотин действовал лучше любого лекарства – всего одна затяжка, и из затылка ушла тяжесть, мышцы налились силой, и даже боль от ран стала не такой острой.  
– Что ж, не обязательно нападать в лоб, – сказал он бодро. – Мы и вдвоём справимся.  
– Втроём, – поправил его Сасаки.  
– А кто третий?  
Сасаки только улыбнулся.

Базой для наркоторговцев служила огромная баржа, пришвартованная на отшибе от остальных кораблей. Возле трапа торчали двое дюжих звероподобных аманто. Перед ними стояла Нобуме.  
– Привет, – голосок у неё оказался нежный и тоненький, как у ребёнка.  
Аманто пялились на неё, чуть ли не пуская слюни.  
– Привет, – отозвался один. – Что такая лапочка забыла в порту?  
Нобуме показала пальцем в сторону трапа.  
– Попасть внутрь, – ответила она честно.  
Аманто расхохотался.  
– Похоже, нам повезло! Мы совсем не против устроить тебе экскурсию, малышка!  
– Ты уверен? – одёрнул его второй охранник. – Капитану это может не понравиться.  
– Да что тут может не понравиться? Ты только посмотри, какая цыпочка!  
– Но капитан…  
Охранники повернулись друг к другу, и Нобуме немедленно воспользовалась этим. Она пружинисто оттолкнулась от земли, взвилась в воздух и с силой ударила ближайшего ногой по морде. Длинная узкая шпилька воткнулась аманто в морду, он взвыл и повалился на землю. Нобуме сделала сальто назад и приготовилась сражаться со вторым охранником, но в этом не было нужды – тот уже лежал без сознания в луже натёкшей из носа крови. Что ж, его трудно было в этом винить. Нобуме хладнокровно оправила задравшуюся юбку и помахала им рукой.  
– Вот и отлично, – довольно сказал Сасаки, выбираясь из укрытия и на ходу доставая из кармана пончик. Пончик он протянул Нобуме, которая мгновенно вцепилась в него и начала грызть чуть ли не с урчанием.  
– Хорошая девочка, – ласково сказал Сасаки и потрепал её меду ушек. – Ты плохо выглядишь, Хиджиката-кун? Раны тебя беспокоят?  
– Ты меня беспокоишь! – заорал Хиджиката, не в силах больше сдерживаться. – Что тут у вас за ролевые игры?! Ты извращенец, что ли?  
– Не понимаю, твоих претензий, – сдержанно отозвался Сасаки.  
– Я сказал тебе, одеть её поприличнее, а это что? Самое приличное из того, что было в секс-шопе?  
Вместо минималистичных шортов и топика Нобуме была одета в форму горничной. Если, конечно, горничные носили такие короткие юбки и чулки с подвязками. Вкупе с ушками и хвостом, впечатление получалось убийственным.  
– Ах, это, – Сасаки пожал плечами. – Она сама выбирает себе одежду. Как я говорил, её психика подверглась серьёзному давлению, пока она была в плену.  
– Тогда втолкуй ей, что нельзя размахивать ногами в таком наряде! Кстати, где она научилась драться?  
– У себя на родине, конечно. Разве ты не знал, что все женщины планеты Неко-Мими с детства умеют сражаться? Настоящие амазонки.  
– Ты это выдумал, так ведь? Не может быть такой планеты!  
Нобуме доела пончик и подёргала Сасаки за рукав.  
– Время, – сказала она кратко.  
Сасаки кивнул.  
– Нобуме права, надо поспешить. Хиджиката-кун?  
Хиджиката достал из пачки новую сигарету и закурил. С извращёнными пристрастиями Сасаки можно разобраться и потом, а сейчас пора было привести в исполнение их сумасшедший план. 

Ямазаки пришёл в себя от того, что ему в лицо плеснули холодной водой. Сперва он подумал, что это Окита-сан так развлекается, но потом сознание прояснилось, и он вспомнил всё произошедшее.  
Хиджиката-сан ушёл, ничего не объяснив, и Окита-сан так возмущался по этому поводу, а Ямазаки всё пытался его успокоить, что они даже не заметили, как компания аманто окружила их столик. И уж конечно они не могли ничего сделать, когда на них наставили пистолеты. Их вытащили из бара на глазах у посетителей, которые совсем не спешили прийти на помощь, подвели к какому-то грузовику, и на этом воспоминания обрывались. Очевидно, его вырубили и привезли... куда-то.  
– Очухался?  
Ямазаки открыл глаза и обнаружил, что сидит, привалившись к чему-то деревянному, что руки его связаны, и что над ним нависают несколько здоровенных аманто. Окиты-сана и командира рядом не было. Да уж, ситуация – хуже не придумаешь.  
Один из аманто схватил его за волосы и заставил поднять голову. Ямазаки сфокусировал на нём расплывающийся взгляд и тут же об этом пожалел. Аманто не был ни гуманоидным, ни звероподобным, больше всего он был похож на жабу, только с носом и гривой жёстких волос. От него нестерпимо воняло рыбой, и Ямазаки замутило.  
– Отвечай, – сказал аманто каким-то хлюпающим голосом, – где ваш босс?  
– Не понимаю, – отозвался Ямазаки, скрывая облегчение. Значит, до командира они не добрались.  
– Ваш лидер. Где он прячется? Отвечай, или мы убьем мальчишку.  
– Что…  
Жаб дёрнул его за волосы, вынуждая повернуть голову, аманто расступились, и Ямазаки разом получил ответы на все свои вопросы. Они находились на палубе корабля, и Окита-сан тоже был здесь. Он стоял безоружный, со связанными руками и в окружении пяти аманто, вооружённых мечами.  
– Смотри – сказал жаб и махнул рукой.  
Один из аманто сделал ленивый выпад, заставив Окиту-сана отступить.  
– Либо говоришь, где прячется ваш лидер, либо пацан умрёт, – пояснил жаб. – Но не волнуйся, мы будем убивать его медленно, чтобы ты успел передумать.  
Не самая страшная угроза, если честно. То, что Окита-сан выглядел как безобидный подросток, не мешало ему быть одним из лучших бойцов в армии Бакуфу.  
– Я ничего не знаю, – твёрдо заявил Ямазаки. – А если бы и знал, то всё равно не сказал бы.  
Жаб презрительно фыркнул. Один из окруживших Окиту-сана аманто ткнул в него мечом – тот отшатнулся и едва не напоролся на меч аманто, стоявшего за его спиной. Каким-то образом он увернулся и замер в неудобной позе, сохраняя равновесие. Будь на его месте Ямазаки, он уже был бы ранен, если не мёртв.   
Жаб нахмурился, но самоуверенности не утратил.  
– Видишь? Говори – где Сасаки?  
Ямазаки растерянно заморгал. Сасаки? Так эти остолопы приняли их за людей Сасаки-сана, даже не подозревая, что имеют дело с Шинсенгуми? Вот ведь не повезло. Тем не менее, это ничего не меняло – он понятия не имел, где скрывается Сасаки-сан, а если бы и знал, всё равно ничего не сказал бы. Ямазаки не настолько ценил свою жизнь, чтобы выдать соратника врагам, выдать человека Аманто. Любой из Шинсенгуми на его месте поступил бы так же.  
– Хватит упрямиться, Заки, – сказал Окита-сан.  
И Ямазаки и аманто уставились на него с изумлением.  
– Не стоит умирать из-за этого, – продолжил Окита-сан. – Скажи им.  
И глянул многозначительно, так, что Ямазаки сразу понял намёк. Командир всё ещё был на свободе, а значит, он обязательно придёт, чтобы спасти их. Ну а для того, чтобы облегчить ему задачу, стоило потянуть время.  
– Как же так! – подхватил игру Ямазаки, старательно изображая нерешительность. – Босс прикончит нас за предательство.  
– Где босс, а где мы, – огрызнулся Окита-сан. – Эти убьют нас раньше. Я бы уже сам рассказал, если бы знал.  
– Но…  
Жаб переводил взгляд с одного на другого, а потом кивнул головой.  
– Ясно. Эй, пацана можно убить.  
– Что?! – возмутился Окита-сан. – Это ещё почему? Я же хочу вам помочь!  
– А толку? Если ты ничего не знаешь, ты нам не нужен. Не похоже, чтобы твой приятель сильно тобой дорожил.  
– Эй-эй, я же ещё ребёнок, как вам не стыдно!  
Окита-сан вынужден был замолчать, когда один из аманто атаковал его, рубанув мечом сверху вниз. А дальше всё происходило настолько быстро, что если бы Ямазаки не ожидал этого, то ни за что не сумел бы понять, что случилось.  
Вместо того, чтобы попытаться уклониться, Окита-сан шагнул вперёд, прямо под меч, и вскинул руки навстречу клинку. Казалось, что сейчас его разрубят пополам, но расчёт был верным – лезвие чиркнуло по верёвкам на его запястьях и пошло вниз, грозя задеть грудь, но он подался назад, и меч прошёл в волоске от его тела. По крайней мере, такой была последовательность событий. На деле же всё случилось молниеносно – вот аманто замахивается, а вот он стоит с мечом, воткнувшимся в палубу, а руки Окиты-сана свободны.   
На секунду всё замерло.  
– Взять его! – завопил жаб, и аманто бросились на Окиту-сана всей толпой.   
У Ямазаки не было времени переживать за него, своих проблем хватало. Резким движением он ударил отвлёкшегося жаба ногами под колени, и когда тот с руганью пошатнулся, вскочил с места и бросился в сторону. Кто-то попытался схватить его – Ямазаки поднырнул под чужие руки, сделал подсечку, толкнул кого-то в бок плечом и побежал к борту, но путь ему заступил огромный аманто, формой и размерами напоминающий шкаф. Даже не будь он связан, этот громила был ему не по зубам. Ямазаки не успел запаниковать, как с силой брошенный меч просвистел перед его носом и ударил аманто рукоятью в висок. Тот повалился на палубу без звука, а Ямазаки поспешил обернуться. Окита-сан помахал ему рукой и продолжил отбиваться от наседавших на него врагов. Он успел вооружиться и сражался со своей обычной ловкостью, и всё-таки, противников было многовато. Ямазаки поколебался секунду, а потом с тяжёлым сердцем подбежал к борту. Окита-сан сейчас рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы он мог сбежать, найти командира и привести сюда. Нельзя было терять ни минуты. «Удачи, Окита-сан!» подумал Ямазаки, а потом разбежался и рыбкой сиганул за борт.  
В ту же секунду он понял, что совершил ужасную ошибку. Корабль был пришвартован вплотную к набережной, зацепиться на его гладком борту было не за что, и Ямазаки ухнул вниз, прямо на твёрдые камни мостовой. Всё, что он мог сделать в такой ситуации, это зажмуриться. Не было времени даже на то, чтобы вспомнить прожитую жизнь…  
Хотя, он успел вспомнить очень многое, а удара о землю всё ещё не было. Ямазаки открыл глаза и понял, что болтается в воздухе головой вниз, почему-то не падая.  
– Какого чёрта, Ямазаки, – сказал знакомый недовольный голос. – Ты что, возомнил себя прекрасной принцессой, которую мне будет приятно подхватить на руки?  
Не веря себе, Ямазаки повернул голову и увидел Хиджикату-сана, который висел, упираясь ногами в бок корабля, одной рукой схватившись за канат, а другой удерживая Ямазаки за щиколотку.   
– Командующий… – вымолвил Ямазаки счастливо, – вы пришли…  
– Ну, я же обещал, – буркнул Хиджиката-сан и прищурился. – Так, Заки, приготовься. Раз…два…  
– Что? Что вы… Зачем вы меня раскачиваете?! Кома-а-а-…  
Запущенный в полёт мощным броском, Ямазаки взмыл в воздух. Земля и небо поменялись местами раза три, а потом он рухнул обратно на палубу, с которой так спешил удрать совсем недавно. Приземление получилось на удивление мягким и, ошалело озираясь, он понял, что свалился прямиком на жабоголового аманто, который теперь ворочался под ним, медленно приходя в себя. Ямазаки с наслаждением ударил его кулаком в висок – за всё хорошее.  
– Поберегись!  
Ямазаки обернулся на крик, но слишком поздно. Он ещё успел увидеть подошвы сапог Хиджикаты-сана, а потом всё заволокло темнотой, и он отрубился второй раз за этот очень неудачный день.

Забросив Ямазаки на палубу, Хиджиката раскачался и запрыгнул следом. На то, чтобы чинно взбираться по верёвке не осталось времени. Приземление получилось мягким, словно он упал не на доски, а на матрац. Он кувыркнулся через голову, гася инерцию удара, и огляделся. Невдалеке лежал Ямазаки рядом с бесчувственным аманто, видимо, они вырубили друг друга. «Я отомщу за тебя, Заки», пообещал Хиджиката и встал, одновременно доставая меч. Посреди палубы кипел бой, и он поспешил туда, прекрасно представляя, кто там может драться.   
Сого выкатился из гущи сражения прямо ему под ноги и молниеносно перевернулся на спину, блокируя мечи сразу трёх аманто. Те были так поглощены схваткой, что даже не заметили Хиджикату. С одной стороны он их понимал и даже где-то сочувствовал – он по собственному опыту знал, как легко этот маленький засранец может вывести из себя. Впрочем, понимание не помешало ему широким ударом вывести зазевавшихся аманто из строя.   
– Это вы, – буднично сказал Сого и вытер с лица брызги крови. – Явились, не запылились.  
А вот аманто встретили Хиджикату с куда большим энтузиазмом, и некоторое время они оба были немного заняты, но стоило отбить первую атаку и встать плечом к плечу, как Сого продолжил:  
– Не знаю, где вы были, но могли бы и дальше прохлаждаться. Я и без вас прекрасно справлялся.  
Рана горела огнём, рёбра ныли, и тратить силы на препирательства было очень глупо, но и промолчать он не мог.  
– Тогда может, я отдохну в сторонке, а ты один тут разберёшься.  
– Конечно, если вы уже выдохлись, – с готовностью отозвался Сого. – Старики так быстро устают.  
От возмущения Хиджиката едва не пропустил удар и лишь в последний момент сумел увернуться и полоснуть противника поперек груди.  
– Ты, кажется, хочешь умереть молодым, – сказал он многозначительно.  
– Если я умру, то стану призраком и буду являться вам во сне.  
– А я найму монаха, чтобы тебя изгнать.  
– А я…  
Враги вдруг закончились, и вместе с ними подошёл к концу этот дурацкий диалог.  
– Сого, там к борту прицеплен трос, по которому я сюда взобрался. Бери Ямазаки и сваливайте.  
– А вы?  
«А у меня ещё здесь дела», хотел сказать Хиджиката, но в этом не было необходимости. Похоже, его дела явились к нему самостоятельно.  
Давешний сизолицый аманто стоял на капитанском мостике в окружении пары десятков бойцов, до зубов вооружённых огнестрельным оружием.   
– Надо же, сколько проблем от пары букашек, – протянул он, с неудовольствием оглядывая залитую кровью палубу.  
– Ваш приятель? – поинтересовался Сого, резво отступив Хиджикате за спину.  
– Вроде того.  
– Не умеете вы выбирать друзей.  
С этим трудно было спорить.  
– Ты, – сказал сизолицый. – Я думал, что убил тебя.  
Хиджиката оскалил зубы в ухмылке.  
– Ты про тот комариный укус? Таким меня не убить.  
Сизолицый поджал губы.  
– Что ж, тогда я окажу тебе честь и продемонстрирую свой самый сильный удар.  
Эффектным жестом откинув плащ за спину, он начал спускаться на палубу.  
– Этот мой, – бросил он на ходу. – Остальных пристрелите.  
Аманто вскинули оружие, и Хиджиката невольно напрягся. Конечно, всё было рассчитано, но если…  
– Прошу прощения, что отвлекаю.  
Сасаки стоял, прислонившись плечом к мачте и небрежно засунув руку в карман – чересчур пафосно, зато точно по плану. Хиджиката выдохнул с облегчением. Если не можешь выбрать хороших друзей, выбери хотя бы пунктуальных.  
– Сасаки! – выкрикнул кто-то. – Это же Сасаки Исабуро!  
Всё оружие тут же оказались направлено на Сасаки, но тот, казалось, совсем не переживал по этому поводу.  
– Я слышал, вы меня разыскиваете, – сказал он. – И решил встретиться с вами лично.  
– Убить его! – приказал сизолицый.  
– Не так быстро, – Сасаки вытащил руку из кармана и продемонстрировал небольшой пульт управления. – Видите ли, мы с моей драгоценной помощницей потратили немало времени, чтобы заминировать всё на этом корабле. Особенное внимание мы уделил трюму, где хранится ваш ценный груз. Стоит мне нажать на эту кнопку и наркотики стоимостью в миллионы йен взлетят на воздух… Или правильнее будет сказать: «пойдут под воду»?  
Сизолицый побледнел, точнее посерел от волнения.  
– Ну, до встречи, – сказал Сасаки непринуждённо и был таков.  
– Схватить его, – заорал сизолицый, придя в себя. – Не дайте ему взорвать корабль! Что стоите, быстро!  
Он и сам развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Хиджиката заступил ему дорогу.  
– Эй, ты же не думаешь, что я позволю тебе вот так просто сбежать.  
Сизолицый оглядел его с нескрываемым презрением.  
– Убирайся с моего пути, букашка.  
– Не раньше, чем покончу с тобой, – отозвался Хиджиката.  
Одежда хлюпала от крови, и каждый вдох давался с трудом, но он не мог проиграть этому ублюдку. Не во второй раз.  
Сизолицый усмехнулся и обнажил свой прямой меч.   
– Вы, люди, тупее животных, – сказал он, – у вас даже инстинкта самосохранения нет. Ты ведь из тех, кто называет себя самураями, верно? Ты сражался на войне и ты проиграл. Будь у тебя хоть крупица интеллекта, ты бы отступил. Нужно уметь признать поражение.  
Он поднял меч на уровень плеча, а потом бросился в атаку. Он был быстр и силён, и не истекал кровью, но это не имело значения. Сого и Ямазаки всё ещё были в опасности, Сасаки и Нобуме рисковали своими жизнями, девушка с зелёными волосами лежала без сознания в его офисе, а другая девушка, с простым лицом и беспечной улыбкой, была мертва, как и многие до неё.   
Ярость затопила рассудок, взяла под контроль измученное тело и бросила в бой. Он уклонился на автомате, краем сознания отметив вспышку чужого клинка, а потом почувствовал, как меч встречает преграду, живую, плотную, но не настолько, чтобы её нельзя было разрубить. Хиджиката сделал ещё пару шагов по инерции и остановился, приходя в себя.  
– Признать поражение, с чего бы? – пробормотал он через силу. – Мне всё ещё есть, за кого сражаться, а значит, я не проиграл.

Солнце уже садилось, когда они выбрались с корабля.  
– Ямазаки, ты как? Идти можешь?  
Ямазаки криво улыбнулся и кивнул.  
– Тогда что мы здесь забыли? – Хиджиката достал из пачки последнюю сигарету и сунул в рот. – Пошли уже.  
Сого встал перед ним, уперев руки в бока.  
– Вы должны нас понести, Хиджиката-сан, – заявил он безапелляционно.  
Хиджиката едва не выронил сигарету.  
– С чего бы это вдруг?  
– Мы подвергались тяжёлым испытаниям и бесчеловечным пыткам, мы ранены и не можем идти.  
– Единственный, кто здесь ранен, это я! А с вами всё в порядке. Особенно с тобой.  
Сого смиренно сложил руки на груди.  
– Может быть, тело моё и невредимо, но душе моей нанесена тяжёлая травма.  
– Ты бредишь? С каких пор у тебя появилась душа?  
– Вы все в порядке? – Сасаки подошёл к ним с кодачи в руках.  
Очевидно, ему тоже удалось развлечься – оба лезвия были щедро залиты кровью.  
– Нобуме ждёт в машине, – сообщил он. – Можем подбросить вас до дома.  
– Было бы неплохо, – с радостью ответил Хиджиката. – Спасибо за помощь, Сасаки. Я у тебя в долгу.  
– Приятно это слышать, надеюсь, ты не забудешь о своих словах.  
– Никаких машин, – снова заявил Сого. – Хиджиката-сан должен понести нас на руках. Или хотя бы меня.  
– Размечтался!   
Сого надулся.  
– А ведь всё это случилось по вашей вине. Если бы вы не вздумали бегать за девицами во время работы, нас бы не схватили.  
– Не бегал я ни за кем! И вы сами хороши! Сколько раз я вам говорил – кто угодно может нас узнать, поэтому нужно быть всегда настороже. Вы сами виноваты, что расслабились и позволили врагам Шинсенгуми себя схватить.  
– Гм, Хиджиката-сан, – подал голос Ямазаки, – они нас не поэтому схватили.  
– Что?  
– Они не знали, что мы из Шинсенгуми. Они решили, что мы работаем на Сасаки-сана.  
– Раз вы не хотите ехать, то я, пожалуй, пойду, – сказал Сасаки непринуждённо.  
– А ну стоять! – заорал Хиджиката, разом выходя из себя. – Так это всё из-за тебя!  
– Не нервничай, Хиджиката-кун, твои раны…  
– Получены по твоей вине!  
– Хиджиката-сан, не ругайтесь с ним, я не хочу идти домой пешком.  
– А ты вообще помалкивай!  
Хиджиката устало привалился плечом к стене, кривясь от боли.  
– Командующий, вы в порядке?  
– Хиджиката-сан, вот только не надо симулировать.  
– Давайте отнесём его в машину.  
Хиджиката сделал глубокий вдох и попытался проморгаться. Перед глазами мельтешили чёрные мошки, в ушах гудело, а грудную клетку словно разрывали изнутри, но это не имело значения, ведь сегодня он спас всех, кого должен был.   
Конечно, на войне он потерял многое, но не всё – ещё остались люди, ради которых он мог сражаться, и принципы, за которые не жалко было умереть. Раньше он пытался защитить всю страну, но потерпел поражение. Теперь границы его страны сузились до пределов досягаемости его меча, зато он был уверен, что сможет защитить их от кого угодно.  
– Всё в порядке, – сказал Хиджиката искренне. – Всё хорошо.


End file.
